It's Just Fairy Tale
by ChibixRenxHoro
Summary: Ren is a princess and HoroHoro's a pesant! It's a normal happy ever after stuff, right? Well, I'm tell you the story from backstage and front of this little chaos show. Hope cha have fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it. WARNING: CONSTANT SWEARN


Code: Narrator/ writter -Ren Horo

**Once upon a time, there lived...**

Pause

-HEY!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE FUCKING GIRL!? WHY CAN'T DUMBASS BE THE GIRL!?

Because you whine like a girl! Now, shut up!

-Fuck you!

Just Shut Up and stick with the script! I don't like telling my story either!

- Whatever, go ahead.

Play

**Anyways, there lived a... well... let's say...**

Pause

-Say It!

No, cause it's not true! I know you put that there and I ain't gonna say it!

- Say It! You know it's true.

No!

-Please? Just once?

Fine

Play

**... Lived a... gahh... sexy and hot princess. Yuck! I hate him. Anyways, the poor prince****ass**** was lonely and lived by ****it****self.**

Pause

ITSELF?! IT!?

Yeah! Cha Bastard! It!

-Why you!

Play

**It**** needs to find a handsome, charming, hot...**

Pause

-You're goin too far!!!

Well, it's true.

-No It's Not!

You're jealous!

-No!

Yes!

-No

Yes

-No, and I know it cause you love me!

What? No I don't!

-Then why are you blushing?

Get back to the script before I kick your ass!

-Hmm? Fine.

Play

**Anyways, one day, the princess gets kidnapped!! **

Pause

-"The princess" has a name!

Fine.

**Play**

The princess in named Ren.  
Pause

-Thank you.

Oh shut up.

Play

**Oh, who shall save the prince****asses**** ass now?**

Pause

Like the fucking bastard needs any saving.

-I heard that!

Oh Shut the fuck up!

Play

**In the castle there's an evil witch, named ChocoLove, and is guarded by an evil dragon, named Mic. The prince****ass****, Ren, is locked up at the way top-**

Pause

-What the fuck!? You always say Princeass! I'll kick your ass the next time you say it!

Yea Yea! Princeass!

-Fuck you!

Get back to the fucking script!

Play

The princeess cough ass cough is locked up at the way top of the tower. The king and queen are very worried. They sent all their knights to go find it.

Pause

-It? Say her or something!

Oh! So chu wanna be a girl!?

-What?

Oh nothing… I'll say he.

-Thank you!

Play

Find him. cough it cough . Now we're gonna wait for that, and take our foucos on a small little pesant house. There lived a poor little boy, named HoroHoro.

Pause

-What!? He becomes- punch

Nothing!

Play

He was a little blacksmith with a dream of being with the-

Pause

-Don't you dare! Don't you dare say-kick

Play

--Princess.

Pause

-You just had to say it!

hm…. Yea! HA HA!

Play

He saw the knights go off to the castle.

**"I wonder what's going on." He said. **

**"The princess has been captured!" The knight said. "Who ever rescues the princess gets to marry him." HoroHoro's eyes widened.**

Pause

-MARRY!? WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET MARRY?!

Shut up! My story! And I think it's cute!

Hi.

Hello…uh… Why are you here?

I heard you guys yelling. What's… looking at Ren

-What? Haven't you seen a guy in a dress before?

That's the princess I'm gonna…Kick

Don't ruin it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geez! So violent!

Then stop trying to give away my story!

- Fine

Play

Back to what I was saying. Ehm… HoroHoro's eyes widened. This was his chance to e with the princess he loved, oh so much. He ran into his house and grabbed his sword and sheild. He got on his white horse Kororo and went off to save the princess!

**Now at the top of the tower was our princess, waiting for his prince. He saw all the knights die below him by the evil dragon. He started to weep and cry.**

Pause

Well! He's suppose to weep and cry but I got an idiot doing the princess!

-Hey! I ain't crying for people I don't know!

Why can't you sty with the script?

You don't know half my problems with him and this script.

I don't think I wanna know.

Play

HoroHoro came heroicly and fought off the evil dragon.

**"How dare you injure my precious dragon?!" cried the evil witch ChocoLove.**

**"Hi, ChocoLove!"**

**"Hi!"**

**"Wait… I mean! Where is the princess you foul hag!?" HoroHoro yelled.**

**"Oh! He's at the way top of the tower,"**

**"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!" HoroHoro (semi-bravely) marched to the top of the tower. The prinecess was…. Staring out the window….. uggggghh!!**

**"uh…. Aren't you suppose to be sleeping in bed so I can kiss you?"**

Pause

YES THE STUPID THING IS SUPPOSE TO BE IN BED!!!!!!

-MY ASS! YOU GET IN BED!

I wouldn't mind if she got in the punch

In your dreams!

I'd kiss you! Not what he's thinking!

-What? I was thinking kick

Never!!!!!! NOW GET IN THE FUCKING BED!!!!!!!!!!! Tied up

Play

The princess in NOW in bed! Waiting for the kiss of his loving prince! HoroHoro kissed him and…

Pause

Untie him!

Play

… Brought him back to the king and queen. HoroHoro married Ren and became king with his loving queen. And they lived happily ever after!!!!!!

**THE END!**

-OH THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!! TEAR APART DRESS AND BEATING UP HOROHORO

REMEMBER! IT'S JUST A FAIRY TALE!

**End**


End file.
